XOXO
by Jonetsubara
Summary: A series or romantic one-shots based of the characters from the original manga and show Yu yu Hakusho. REVISED AND REEDITED. OC's and OCC's. Warning: Laughter and awing will ensue. Not for the faint of heart or the emotionally constipated.
1. The Girl Next Door

**Author's note: **_Hey everyone, its me! So I've decided to put all my Yu Yu Hakusho one-shots together just because i don't want them to be separated _ i don't know, this just seems to be more efficient for me so i hope you awesome readers don't mind. anyway, Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. However, I do own my original characters who are not affiliated in the original series. Thank you._

,,,(\_/),,,

(=^.^=)

((") _ (")) - Fluffy bunny :3

* * *

Kurama's mind has been somewhere else lately.

He Had not noticed his surroundings and accidentally forgot his jacket in his room.

he was shivering in the cold with only a sweater and slacks.

His shoes were caked with snow and the bottom of his pants sleeves wet.

It's unusual for him to be so out of the game.

Many things have been on his mind lately that he can not even remember something as trivial as leaving the stove on.

It is a long way back home since the snow was a few feet deep and hard to maneuver in.

Kurama had frostbites on his fingers and his now rosy cheeks.

The wind blew harshly making Kurama feel even colder.

Oh, how he hated the winter.

He may be a demon with an abnormal body temperature and has been through even the worse of weather, but ever since he was reborn as a child to a human mother he had grown accustomed to the luxury of the human world.

He cursed under his breath. A puff of air formed out of his mouth.

If only his alarm clock could have rang he wouldn't be in this mess.

Shuuichi, His younger step brother, thought it would have been a fun prank to unplug his alarm clock after stealing his pancakes the breakfast before.

like it was his fault he did not eat them before Kurama did.

Who can resist his mother's cooking?

finally making it home after almost an hour of walking.

walking up to the front door of his home the sound of the neighbors car pulling into their drive way distracted him.

The car halted and the engine went deaf. A mother and her two children came out.

A young girl about Kurama's age came out from the passengers seat with a messenger bag slung across her hip complaining about whatever crossed her mind.

Her younger brother came out from the back seat while trying to hang on to their dogs leashes.

The mother waved at Kurama from the other side of the car and greeted him, "Hello Shuichi!"

"Good evening ladies, sir," Kurama waved back with a smile. The girl's younger brother smiled shyly, and waved back.

The teenager kept her hands in her coat pocket but grinned at the red head. Her long brown hair swayed along with the wind, "Hey Minamono, aren't you cold?" she asked.

Her brown eyes locked onto his thin sweater. Her grin soon turned into a small frown.

Kurama looked down at his clothing and grimaced. He was really cold but soon enough he would be fine, "I'll be alright," he replied.

The girl nodded but her face was still etched with concern, "Shuichi, if you'd like you can come inside for some hot coca?" she offered. Kurama shook his head ",no it's quiet aright, really" he declined politely, "I do not wish to be a bother."

"it's no bother, really sweetheart" her mother announced.

Kurama smiled and stuffed his hand in his pocket in search of his keys but he could not seem to locate them.

He checked all his pockets with no luck.

Not again…he thought to himself.

This is the third time he locked himself out and it was getting colder as the minutes flew by.

His parents were not even home to make matters worse.

The girl, what was her name, oh yes! Masaru, was it, chuckled at him, "forget something?" Kurama flushed in embarrassment.

He really was having a bad day.

"You can come inside if you want," Masaru proposed, opening the front door to her house family went in.

"no really its fine, my parents will be here soon."

This boy is so stubborn, Masaru pouted.

She sighed, "Okay, if you say so, just knock if you want to come in." Kurama thanked her and watched her heed inside the warm house.

He stood in the cold waiting for someone to come and open the door for him.

Masaru watched Shuichi from her kitchen window as he sat on the snow covered steps, shivering.

Poor guy..., she thought. She felt pretty bad for him.

He must be freezing while here she was sitting comfortable in front of the fire place.

Masaru kept watch of him to make sure he was still alive.

Kurama looked up and saw peeing though her window. he politely waved but he refused to com inside

She waved back, "mama, I'm gonna go give him a jacket to wear, I don't think he'll survive much longer with that sweater, its like 10 degrees outside!" Masaru's mother chuckled at her daughter.

She herself felt concern for the young man, "alright honey, your father's jacket is in the closet, go give it to him and ask him again to come inside until his parents come home."

Masaru grinned and went to find the jacket.

She opened the door and grabbed the thick warm coat her father hardly used.

She ran back to the front door and wrapped her self in her winter clothes once more. slipping on her snow boots, she walked out the house with the coat in her hands.

closing the door behind her she ran over to Shuichi.

Kurama looked up from his gaze on the snowy ground and up to the brunette that stood in front of him.

her hair bellowed around her gently giving her a sweet atmosphere.

He stood up immediately and beat her height by a few inches.

She was short but he it was rather cute on her.

Masaru pushed her father's coat into Kurama's freezing hands.

Kurama stared at the coat for a minute and back at Masaru.

finally realizing what it was for he quickly tried to give it back, "please i cant take this, your much to kind"

"kind my ass, just take it" Kurama was shocked at her reply but smiled when he saw her grin. She had a pretty face and a beautiful smile.

"I'm not leaving until you put it on," She was a persistent one.

Kurama hesitated, but quickly put the thick cloth on. He felt grateful when he started to warm up, "thank you, Masaru"

her grin became even wider, "heh, no problem."

she placed her hands in her coat pockets and noticed her shivering under the chill of the snow.

"you should get inside and get warm" he told her. She shook her head, "I'm not gonna leave you out here alone" was her reply.

Kurama sighed and he did something unexpected.

He unzipped the jacket and pulled her towards him earning a sudden yelp. he wrapped the coat around her torso and zipped it back up.

it was a pretty big jacket.

Masaru was surprised but soon became comfortable next to his body.

She wrapped her hands behind his back for better comfort.

They both stayed quiet enjoying each others company more than they would like to admit.

A while later a car pulled up in front of them.

The headlights flashed brightly temporary blinding them.

Shuichi's mother, shiroi was the first to step out of the car.

She eyed the scene in front of her, "Ah, Shuichi! Masaru!" she gasped in surprise.

She shut the door and ran to unlock the house entrance, rushing the two teenagers inside.

Soon after Kurama's stepfather and Shuuichi entered the house both snickering.

The thermostat was set to high and everyone started to unwind from the cold.

Shuichi's mother grabbed her son's face embraced him tightly, "dear, are you alright? Are you feeling sick?" she panicked

"No mother, I'm fine" he politely reassured her.

She sighed in relief and quickly ran over to Masaru and checked for a temperature, Masaru giggled.

Shoiri smiled at the young girl "are you okay hon, he forgot his keys didn't he?" his mother asked.

The brunette nodded. Shoiri rolled her eyes at her son's forgetfulness. The two women laughed as Kurama sulked.

his father's heavy hand patted his shoulder.

Kurama looked up and caught the glint in his father eyes and a smirk that matched it

His younger brother also gave him such a smug look.

Kurama looked back and forth as if he were a deer caught in a headlight and sighed in defeat.

A small blush formed across his face, but he can always blame the snow.

After some laughs and warm tea, Masaru got up to leave, "Thank you for having me over, Mr. hakanka and Mrs. Minamono, I appreciate it. I better get going, my mom must be wondering where I am" she bowed to the family.

"Not a problem sweetheart, you're welcome anytime!" Shoiri smiled and hugged the young girl and received a warm hug back.

Kurama got up from his seat, "I'll escort you home" the other two men snickered under their breaths.

Kurama glared at them but they didn't seem to take much notice or even care.

Masaru pulled on her coat and shoes as did Kurama, this time he put on his own jacket.

He quickly grabbed her father's coat and the two headed out.

They reached her house and stopped in front of the door.

They stared at one another's eyes, "thank you again, it was very sweet of you, what you did..." Kurama softly smiled down at her "yea, no problem at all…" she smiled back.

Her eyes looked up above them and noticed a little mistletoe hanging from the door's roof.

Kurama followed her gaze and they both turned completely red.

Their gazes turned back to one another.

Without realizing it their faces and bodies were slowly inching towards each other.

Their hands brushed together and soon wrapped around the others.

Snow was softly coming down from the sky falling on their bodies.

Their lips had meet in a gentle kiss sending shivers down both their spines. It was blissfully sweet, warm and exciting all the same.

They both slowly pulled back not wanting it to end.

Their eyes opened and their eyes met once again.

They both chuckled; Kurama gazed down at their wrapped hands.

Kurama cleared his throat and looked her back in her beautiful warm brown orbs with his emerald ones,

"Um, well, heh, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Let's say sevenish?"

"Yes, sounds great"

"It's a date than"

"It's a date" they both laughed.

Kurama slowly pulled back not really wanting to let go of her warm hands.

He pecked her cheek and walked backwards home. Masaru giggled and opened her house door.

Kurama watched her go inside. He smiled to himself.

Maybe he should leave his jacket home more often.


	2. Soul Mates

_Soul mates_

* * *

Shuichi Minamono was the perfect son, the cool big brother, the smartest in his class, and a good friend.

Never had a girlfriend in his human life(Not including Maya of course) but in his demon life, he did.

Mates are a better term, mates destined to be together till the very end and beyond; A bond stronger then marriage ten-fold. Youko Kurama had a mate before he died and was reborn to his human mother.

15 years later he has become a well respected teenager with a double life.

No one would have suspected him to be a demon let alone a 'married' one.

Hanako was her name, a beautiful demon with long silky purple hair and bright amber eyes.

They were together for the longest time; maybe even centuries, partners in crime, and lovers for life.

So, when Kurama had been announced dead throughout the demon world, Hanako became devastated.

She refused to believe her mate had died.

She looked for him for many years only to come across her own death.

Being hunted down just the same as her beloved, with the last of her energy her soul seeked out to find a host.

Her soul was attracted to the mother of a young man with long red hair and the most gorgeous emerald green eyes.

She felt something familiar when she saw him, much too familiar.

She felt his spirit energy and had immediately recognized it as her beloved.

It was a surprise really that he was in the human world all this time under an alias.

Of course she knowing Kurama he would find a way.

Hanako's soul entered his human mother's womb, and 9 months later Hanako was reborn as Miyako Minamono.

Her once purple hair now a chocolate brown but she kept her amber eyes.

Kurama looked down at the new child as he held her in his arms.

He knew.

He held her closer to his face and nuzzled her hair and ever so quietly he whispered, "Welcome home my love."

Doctors say that new born infants don't know how to smile, but Miyako did.

She heard him and she smiled.

This is going to be an interesting life…

* * *

**_Author's note:_**

_Hey everyone! if you read this, i would like to say thank you! It was rather an interesting idea that came to mind. To be honest I'm not quite sure how it even came out to play, but I do believe it turned out pretty good. I know many are against the idea of incest, but in a way this story is not. its a strange concept really, but either way I hope you liked it! I will be updating soonest I can!_

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I do not own yu yu hakusho, Kurama or anyone from it. however i do own my Original character Hanako/Miyako Minamono._


	3. Blonde, Naive, and The Laws of Gravity

_Blonde, Naive, and The Laws of Gravity_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hiei or anything related to Yu Yu hakusho. I do however own Rene and her hugs of doom.

_Thanks for reading :3_

* * *

Monday morning

Loud crazy noises where heard in the middle of Saraiyaki Jr. High_._

_BEEOOPA! BEEOOPA! BEEP BEEP! BEEOOPA BEEP! _

**"SHUT UP ONNA!"**

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"**I'LL KILL YOU!****_"_**

_BEEP BEEP BEEOOPA!_

**"ONNA!"** Hiei shouted.

"Hello Hiei!" Rene laughed and tackled our favorite fire demon to the ground. Hiei struggled to get out of René's grip.

"Let go!"

**"NEVER!"**

**"**Let me go, **NOW!" **Hiei pushed her face away from his, "Okay!" she cheerfully agreed.

Rene dropped the short fire demon to the ground face first.

Did I forget to mention that Rene is much taller than Hiei?

René being about five feet and five inches tall.

Also she is quite the hyper active blonde, but not the kind of blonde people dislike.

You know that kind that I mean...preps...

Hiei picked himself up rubbing his face from the pain, "Stupid woman, do you have anything else better to do that annoy me like the idiot you are?" He growled.

Rene thought about it for a minute and replied "Nope" Hiei growled angrily and stomped away..

"What?"

The bell rang for lunch and everyone was walking out of their classes.

Hiei walked down the hall rambling on about how much he hated the blue uniforms the students are forced to wear.

the only reason he was here was to protect the little she devil.

speaking of which, he sensed the smell of apple cinnamon and knew that René is hiding right around the corner, 'Stupid girl.'

René however had not known her plan was about to fail.

Hiei reached the corner and the blonde jumped in front of the fire demon and made a corny stance you see in those old timely foreign movies.

She wailed random noises and quickly placed her hand in front of his face just a mere inch away.

Hiei raised an eyebrow and starred at her in boredom. "Umm...BYE!" embarrassed, René disappeared down the hallway towards the crowded cafeteria.

Baka onna.

* * *

Hiei was as usual sitting up on a tree branch.

He had finally time to relax and close his eyes, but he was rudely disturbed by the wails of a teenager.

Hiei growled menacingly down at the girl who hadn't noticed.

Furious, He jumped out of the tree and landed in front of the annoying creature that created such horrible noise

only to find himself in front of his over dramatic friend, René.

Hiei stood their wondering what was wrong with her this time, but as a few minutes go by he grew concerned, not that he showed it anyway.

Sure she cried and wailed before but that was over for little spiders, not wanting to be alone or when huge thunderstorms stroll by, but this was different.

He tried to read her thoughts, but her mind was a mess.

he had no clear path to her thoughts.

He didn't know what to do but he didn't want the baka crying either.

He knelled down to her sitting level; "Onna, what are you crying like a hyena for?" he asked crudely.

The crying blonde shook her head and continued to sob in her arms.

Hiei huffed and roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look up him in the eye.

he was aggressive when it came to people but he tried to ask as less cruel as he could manage.

with a twitch of his eyebrow he asked, "please René, what happened?" René looked at him in surprise.

he hardly ever called her by her name.

It was rare for him to be 'nice' so to speak but whether she knew it or not, he cared.

René sniffed and wiped her tears with her sleeve and finally told him, "these girls were calling me horrible names, saying terrible things, I'm ugly,

I'm stupid and I shouldn't even be allowed to exist..."

Hiei rolled his eyes. this was what she was so upset about? humans really were stranger creature, he thought.

he heard worse threats.

She heard worse threats.

he stood erect and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"you're a terrible spirit detective."

"Nya, Shut up shorty!"

"where are they?" he demanded

"they are the two girls from home economics"

"the twin hags that dumped the batter on you?" René nodded.

Hiei hmphed and causally walked back inside the school.

* * *

15 minutes later he came back to the overwhelmed blonde.

His eyes had softened at the sight of her.

He knelled in front of her and Flicked her forehead.

René jumped at the sudden attack and rubbed her forehead with tender, "ow, hey! what was that for!"

Hiei smirked, "those girls won't be troubling you anymore"

Rene squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, "Oh my God, Thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you!"

Hiei winced at her heighten voice and patted her back awkwardly.

He wasn't used to physical contact at least not when it came to affection and yet they're he sat letting the blonde embrace him.

Even if the onna does annoy him, Hiei cared about her.

she made him feel wanted and feel like he belonged.

he would only accept her to touch him...

* * *

Half an hour later

The two walked side by side in bliss silence, but Rene became curious as to what happened to the evil brats called 'her peers'.

She looked at him with a curious glance.

Hiei smirked.

Now the young blonde was very curious.

"Um, Hiei?"

"hn?"

"what did you do those girls, anyway?"

"i gave them what they deserved."

"and hiei?"

"what?"

Rene tackled the fire demon into another death hug.

"ONNA!"

* * *

_Just a bunch of fluff 3 _


End file.
